In order to restrain disturbance of a photographed image due to a shake of hand and a swing, an optical unit with a shake correction function has been proposed in which a movable body provided with a holder holding an optical module is swung for correcting the shake. In the optical unit with a shake correction function, a structure is common that an optical module is held on an inner side of the holder which is held by the movable body and a bottom plate which covers the movable body is provided in a fixed body on one side in an optical axis direction (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-64501). Further, in the optical unit with a shake correction function described in the Patent Literature, a structure is adopted that a swing restriction member is provided between a case covering the movable body and the bottom plate and a swing range when the movable body is swung is restricted by the swing restriction member.
In the optical unit with a shake correction function described in the Patent Literature, if the bottom plate is not used, a dimension in the optical axis direction of the optical unit with a shake correction function is reduced. Further, if the bottom plate is not used, one end side in the optical axis direction of the fixed body is opened. Therefore, in this case, it may be structured that a holder is previously mounted on an inner side of the fixed body and, after that, an optical module can be mounted on an inner side of the holder which is disposed on an inner side of the fixed body through the open end of the fixed body. However, in a case that the above-mentioned structure is adopted, a space for providing a swing restriction member is not secured at a midway position in the optical axis direction of the fixed body. Therefore, a stopper mechanism for restricting a swing range of the movable body is unable to be provided.